Video Game:LEGO Austin Powers
LEGO AUSTIN POWERS is a game is based on all three of the Austin Powers movies. There are 6 levels in each movie. Therefore making 18 levels total. The main hub for the game is Austin's Pad. To go to First movie go to the Jumbo Jet. For the Second movie go to the 60's time car. For the Third movie go to the 70's time car. International Man of Mystery 1.PussyCat Swinger's Club Summary: Austin has finally tracked down Dr. Evil to the swingers club, find him before its too late. Characters: Austin Powers(Purple Suit), Mrs. Kinsington Enemies: Dr. Evil's agents Boss: Dr. Evil Setting: PussyCat Swingers Club London, England 2. Cryogentic Freezing Chamber Summary: After 30 years, Dr. Evil has returned to earth after being frozen in space. Austin Powers must be unfrozen and prepared for action ocne more. Characters: Basel, NORAD Operations commander Setting: Cryogentic Freezing Chamber 3. Las Vegas Summary: Find out what Dr. Evil's plan is by going into the the Casino & a penthouse Characters: Austin Powers(Red Suit), Vanessa Kensington(Fancy Dress) Bosses: Number 2, Random Task, Alotta Setting: Casino, Alotta's Penthouse 4. Virtucon Infiltration Summary: Infiltrate Virtucon, a known business owned by Dr. Evil Characters: Austin Powers(Disguises), Vanessa(Disguises) Enemies: Virtucon workforce Setting: Virtucon 5. Dr. Evil's Underground Lair Summary: After getting captured, escape the mutated seabass cave, fight the fembots, and foil Dr. Evil Characters: Austin Powers(Hippie uniform), Vanessa(Spy Uniform) Commanding Soldier Enemies: Virtucon Soldiers, Fembots Bosses: Alotta, Dr. Evil Setting: Underground Lair 6. Happy Honeymoon Summary: Dr Evil has a final trick up his sleeve, interrupting Austin and Vanessa's honeymoon. Characters: Austin Powers, Venessa Boss: Random Task Setting: Resort The Spy Who Shagged Me 1. 1969 Austin's Pad Summary: Dr. Evil has stolen your mojo and gone back in time. Go to 1969 to get it back but look out. Characters: Austin Powers, Felicity Enemies: Dr. Evil's agents Boss: Robin Swallows Setting: Austin's Pad 2. Road Rage Summary: Austin & Felicity are on the road but some of Dr. Evil's assasins are after you. Characters: Austin, Felicity Enemies: Assasins Boss: Mustafa Setting: England Road 3. Tracking the Fat Guy Summary: Austin and Felicity have dsicovered the identity of the thief of Austin's mojo and must catch him before he delivers it to Dr. Evil. Characters: Austin, Felicity, Soldier Boss: Fat Bastard Setting: London 4. The Caribbean Island Summary: Austin and Felicity have found out Dr. Evil is on an Island and must infiltrate his base whilst avoiding his patrols. Characters: Austin, Felicity Enemies: Dr. Evil's soldiers Setting: Caribbean Island 5. Dr. Evil's Volcano Lair Summary: Austin and Felicity have been captured by Dr. Evil and must escape his lava chamber and board a spacecraft to his space station. Characters: Austin, Felicity Enemies: Dr. Evil's soldiers Setting: Volcano Lair 6. Dr. Evil's Moon Base Summary: Dr. Evil is going to destroy the world with a laser on the moon. Foil Dr. Evil and save Felicity. Characters: Austin, Felicity, Austin from ten minutes ago Enemies: Dr. Evil's Soldiers Bosses: Mini Me, Frau, Dr. Evil Setting: Moon Base Goldie 1.Hollywood Summary: Find Dr. Evil's Headquarters and capture him. Characters: Austin Powers, Soldiers Enemies: Dr. Evil's Servents Boss: Dr. Evil Setting: Hollywood 2.1975 Studio 69 Summary: Austin's Father has been kidnapped by Goldmember, leaving Austin to go back in time and rescue him. Characters: Austin(70's Outfit), Foxxy Cleopatra Enemies: Goldmembers Assasins Setting: Studio 69 3.2002 Sumo Arena Goldmember has joined forces with Dr. Evil. Austin's only chance for success lies with a familiar face at the Tokyo sumo arena. Characters: Austin, Foxxy Boss: Fat Bastard (sumo) Setting: Sumo Arena 4.Roboto Summary: Roboto Industries is making a tractor beam for Goldmember. Austin must rescue his father and stop the weapon from reaching Evil's submarine. Characters: Austin, Foxxy, Nigel Powers Enemies: Roboto Workers Bosses: Roboto, Goldie Setting: Roboto Industries, Tokyo 5.Dr. Evil's Submarine Lair Summary: Together with their new ally Mini Me, Austin and Foxxy must infiltrate Dr. Evil's udnerwater lair. Characters: Austin, Foxxy, Mini Me Enemies: Sailors Boss: Scott Evil Setting: Dr. Evil's Submarine 6.Goldie's Not Giving Up Summary: After discovering they are really brothers, Austin and Dr. Evil must prevent Goldmember from carrying out villainous plot. Characters: Austin, Dr. Evil, Foxxy, Mini Me, Nigel Powers Enemies: Goldie's agents Boss: Goldmember Setting: Dr. Evil's Submarine Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images